Pumpkins and Snowflakes
by General Kay and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: Hallow's Eve, or Halloween, just wants to be seen. Her string has gotten short and she didn't have much time until the grim reaper comes knocking at her doorstep. Will the Guardians help her be seen?


**Me: Halloween and Christmas has passed, but New Years is coming. -_-**

**K.C.: School is coming in fast for you.**

**Me: Shuddup!**

The flames seemed to rise and lick the nighttime sky. Ashes floated into the air like snow and a scream emerged from the burning building.

"Hallow! We're coming!"

A young girl with long blond hair, singed by the burning hands, and fear-filled green eyes tried to back away from the hot mess in front of her. But they kept getting closer and closer to her.

"M-mother! Father!" She cried, warm tears stream from her eyes. Her hand accidently touches the fire and she quickly drew back her now-burnt hand and hissed.

A loud snap was heard from above her head and a burning beam falls on top of her. The last thing she saw was a giant black figure coming towards her. Her eyes flutter close, her breath became low, her body burning slowly.

Her eyes snapped open. She found herself floating and bubbles raised up from her mouth. Her eyes dart back and forth, trying to figure out were she was.

She looked up, seeing a big white sphere in the sky. She kicked her feet, starting to go towards the sky. She felt a thin wall between her and the sky, she pressed her hand against it.

She pushed herself through the wall and gasped. She fell back down, a strange liquid filling her lungs. A large, brown object floated above her and she quickly grabbed it.

She pulled herself out and onto the brown object. She plopped herself down and stared at the white sphere, coughing out the liquid. It was so salty, she felt as if she just swallow sand.

"Hallow's Eve..."

She stared at the white sphere, finally realizing it was the moon. It was speaking to her. Before she could say something, her hand brushed a small object.

Her fingers curled around it and she tightened her grip until her knuckles became white. She picked it up and studied it. It looked like a dagger, with wisps of black appearing from the handle.

She gingerly puts the dagger back down and when she sits up, something bumps her chest. She looks down and finds a tiny skull. She brushed it with the tips of her fingers and it grew.

She gasps as it fell off the weak chain.

It was an odd skull, you could almost wear it like a helmet. She was about to put it on, but she was roughly bumped. She looked behind her and spots a small village.

She puts the dagger in her tattered belt and rested the skull under her arm. She got up to her shaky legs and started walking towards the small village.

One of her boots were missing and her long hair was drenched. Her clothes carried half the ocean with her. She bumps into someone and says, "Oh! So sorry, I didn't see you th-"

"Back demon!"

The man she bumped into ran away. She stood there, confused and surprised.

A bunch of people started screaming and running away. She didn't know what they were running from, but they seemed terrified.

Then a bunch of men started charging at her with swords and torches. One threw a spear at her, barely missing her.

Now she knew what they were afraid of.

Her.

"Return to the pits of hell from once you came!"

"Die demon!"

"Burn you monster!"

She stepped back slowly, clutching the skull.

"Put on the mask, child..."

She looked up to the moon and obeyed it's command. She raises the skull above her head and slowly puts it on.

Her eyes started glowing and a sharp pain spreads across her body. She started growing bigger and bigger, until wings sprouted out of her back and claws grew from her nails.

Her eyes narrowed and she growled at the men bellow her. Red flaming fire busted from her mouth and tried to grab hold of the men. She roars an ear bleeding roar and she spreads her wings.

She takes to the skies and starts to fly away. After a few miles away from the village, she took her mask off and she turned back to her normal self.

She sighs, looks down and gasped. She was flying without the wings.

She stopped midway and looked at the water bellow. Her long hair stopped dripping and was now a flat mess.

Her hair disappeared into the night sky and her eyes were almost as bright as the moon, but bloody.

She looked up at the moon and sighed, "Hallow's Eve..."

**Me: I hope it doesn't suck. Does it suck?**

**K.C.: Maybe. Who gives a crap.**

**Me: *sigh* Don't flame or complain, Read and Review.**


End file.
